Systems and methods for making beverages are known in the art.
One known system and method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,882 naming SHAANAN as inventor. A brewer for providing a single cup of coffee is described, and the brewer includes an outer tubular member. A slidable second tubular member reciprocates within the first tubular member along an axis and is in sealing contact with the inner surface of the first tubular member. A fixed piston head is located within the second tubular member and is fixed relative to the first tubular member. A wiper and a pour spout are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,604 to KING et al. describes a coffee brewer method and apparatus. The apparatus consists of a lower and an upper chamber which move relative to one another. The upper chamber allows the mixing of the coffee and water. The lower chamber has a filter element at the top which allows the coffee liquid to move from the upper chamber to the lower chamber. A piston moves within the chamber so as to mix the water and coffee and so as to release them from the apparatus.
Other patent documents in this field that are known to the Applicant include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,641; U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,586; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,372; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,373; U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,963; U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,240; U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,555; US 2006/0065128 A1; JP 61119141 A; EP 0564399 A2; and CN 200957018 Y.
Also known are certain disadvantages associated with some of the above-mentioned systems and methods.
There therefore remains a need for systems and/or methods for making a beverage, which is an improvement over other related systems and/or methods known in the art.